


Темный

by KairoBlackthunderstorm



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman, Russian musicals RPF, Александр Казьмин | Alexander Kazmin - Fandom, Ярослав Баярунас | Yaroslav Bayarunas - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dark Elves, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Last Trial AU, M/M, Two Dalamars, Черенький из таверны
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairoBlackthunderstorm/pseuds/KairoBlackthunderstorm
Summary: За предательство Рейстлин заклятьем делит душу Даламара. Так появляется Темный, материализация самой злой и черной сути эльфа. Он изводит всех, ненавидя и презирая, и однажды уходит, скитаясь по Кринну.
Relationships: Доллморн/Черненький
Kudos: 4
Collections: меньше чем три





	Темный

**Author's Note:**

> В перезагрузке ПИ было довольно интересное, многими и осуждаемое, решение разделить Даламара между А. Казьминым и С. Смолиным. Мне эта идея импонирует, а книжный канон вполне дает такому явлению обоснуй.  
> А Саша для меня прекрасное представление Темного.  
>   
> Будьте осторожны, ибо странное слияние канона книжного и ПИ'шного.

_Буду рабом, буду слугой,_

_Буду бежать вдаль за тобой…_

_Пей мою кровь — это не яд,_

_вери не знают дороги назад._

_Арда — «Мрак»_

Изначальный план был совсем простым, прожечь на этом проклятом двуличном эльфе дыру, но в последний момент Рейстлину пришла в голову совсем другая мысль. Тонкие губы искривила злобная усмешка. Он увидел, как Даламар сжал зубы, и потянул сильнее, подцепляя часть его сущности магией и буквально выдирая из тела.

— Я бы забрал твою душу, будь у эльфов душа! — прошипел Рейстлин, наблюдая, как тот согнулся. Заклятье причиняло ему неимоверную боль. — Может быть, ты договоришься со своей двуличностью, прими она материальное обличье.

Он выдернул из души Даламара темную его половину, удивительно непохожую, но столь же принадлежащую ему, как острые уши.

Темный, как они стали его называть во избежание путаницы, был похож на восставшее умертвие. С обмороженными почти до локтей руками, почерневшими ногтями, с проступающими костями черепа, и вечной ухмылкой-оскалом с жутким черным росчерком на левой щеке. В отличие от настоящего Даламара, темной его половине сон был не нужен, и по ночам, натыкаясь на него в коридорах башни, вздрагивал даже Рейстлин. Спасало обоих лишь то, что Темный не особо преуспевал в магии. Учить длинные слова заклинаний ему не хватало памяти, да и физических сил, чтобы удержать магическую энергию, у него не было. Зато в алхимии ему не было равных, чем безгранично пользовался Маджере в своих пугающих целях.

Темный, казалось, целей не преследовал никаких, хотел только досаждать всем окружающим. Больше всего он ругался с Даламаром, и нередко дело доходило до драк. Даламар пытался колдовать, но Темный успевал ногой выбить магический посох и чуть ли не им начинал сражаться врукопашную. Их приходилось разнимать Рейстлину, чтобы они не сравняли Палантасскую башню с землей, и злым шепотом грозил обоим эльфам, что развоплотит кого-то из них, не уточняя, кто это будет. Однажды Маджере даже начал вспоминать слова заклинания, которым призвал темную половину, ни на что другое они не отзывались. Даламар спешно признал свою вину, что вел себя недостойно мага, а Темный лишь рыкнул на обоих и зло осклабился.

В очередной из их споров, переросших в драку, Темный едва не придушил эльфа. Даламар царапал обмороженные кисти, но тот не чувствовал боли.

— Я бы убил тебя, — прошипел Темный, сжимая пальцы.

— И сам же умрешь, — выплюнул Даламар ему в лицо. Того не проняло. — Ты не живешь! У тебя даже имени нет… Мое носить у тебя нет права!

Понимая, что иначе лишится обоих своих учеников, Рейстлин напомнил, что мог убить обоих, даже пальцами не щелкнув. Эльфам пришлось замолчать. Хуже черного мага могла быть лишь его темная половина, в этом все трое уже убедились. Они грызлись без перерыва, забывая лишь об одном, они были одной сущностью, разделенной на двоих, одним темным эльфом. Но темную половину злоба сжигала изнутри.

Так они и попали в бесконечный замкнутый круг. Даламар хитрил, выводя Темного из себя напоминаниями, что тот не являлся полноценным существом. И он с каждым словом бесновался сильнее.

Их объединяли кровоточащие раны на груди и желание ни в чем не знать себе равных.

Когда пришла Китиара, она сразу же захотела Темного: и в свои ряды, и в свою постель. Тот лишь отправил ее в Бездну. Наблюдавший за этим Рейстлин расхохотался своим скрипучим смехом, еще никто на его памяти так не отшивал его сестру. Темный начинал ему нравиться.

Даламар был удивлен не меньше Китиары, чья красота невольно пленяла его каждый раз, когда он видел Повелительницу драконов. А Темный лишь смотрел на нее как на пустое место, а от обольщающей улыбки его едва ли не тошнило. Справедливости ради, он смотрел так на всех, Китиара просто не стала исключением. Любопытство в Даламаре переселило и, получив дозволение от Рейстлина, он повел Темного в лучший бордель Палантаса. Никто из красивейших девушек, столь вызывающе предлагающих себя, не удостоился и взгляда. Он попытался залиться очищенной гномьей водкой, но и этого у него не вышло, лишь обмороженные руки стали жутко трястись.

Темного интересовала только алхимия и книги.

Потом и Даламар нашел в присутствии Темного свою выгоду. Тот, будучи его половиной, точно так же владел эльфийским, тем самым низшим диалектом Сильванести. Лишь когда Темный ответил на нем, эльф понял, как изголодался по звучанию родного языка. И тогда же он осознал, что хоть все навыки Темному и передались, воспоминаний у него не было. Даламар с удивительной для него болью осознал, что тот никогда не увидит Сильваност во всей его былой красе и никогда не узнает эльфийских традиций.

А потом Маджере начал приводить в исполнение свой жуткий план, и Темный едва не уничтожил все их старания: на Конклаве почти вцепившись обессиленной жрице в горло. Свет дочери Паладайна мучил его, и он рвался расправиться с ней. Даламар попытался его остановить, и они вновь подрались, но уже перед взором Пар-Салиана. Темному эльфу пришлось распинаться всему конклаву про пять кровоточащих ран, оставленных на его груди рукой Рейстлина, про Темного, которого создал всё тот же Маджере, разделив его — Даламара — разум и сущность.

Потом Даламару пришлось признать, что если до этого жуткого спектакля Темного, у Пар-Салиана еще были сомнения, то после он уже был убежден в необходимости остановить Рейстлина. И маги принялись за сложнейшие заклинания телепортации и времени. К ним не присоединилась лишь Ладонна, хоть и дала слово, что ложа черных мантий согласна с его решением. Она нашла Даламара и Темного, которого всё еще рвало от присутствия светлой жрицы.

— Хоть ты и не полноценный маг, ты даже не полноценный человек… — Ладонна невольно осеклась, когда он зло посмотрел на нее светло-зелеными глазами.

— Эльф. Я был создан из злобы темного эльфа. Его материальная тьма. И как он мне когда-то сказал, я не настоящий эльф, у меня даже имени нет.

Она покорно кивнула, понимая, что в этот раз действительно ошиблась. Никто не мог привыкнуть к тому, что в их ложе черных мантий был эльф.

— Тем не менее я чувствую в тебе магическую искру. Большая часть, видно, осталась Даламару, но ты тоже маг. А маг без посоха… Ты не справишься со своей магией без него, и я настаиваю, чтобы он у тебя был. С мантией сам поступай, как знаешь. Ты часть Даламара, а значит, тоже принадлежишь к моей ложе и имеешь полное право на черные одежды, — она выразительно кивнула.

— Я алхимик…

— Тебе нужен посох, — Даламар скривился при этих словах, но даже он не мог с этим поспорить. Темному нужно было куда-то девать свою магическую энергию, иначе он извел бы всех в округе.

Изводить он не перестал, и после того, как Рейстлин отправился в Истар, всё стало только хуже. Уходить из Палантасской башни Даламар не собирался, хотя Ладонна ему предлагала. Она же спросила, что бы он сделал, если бы была магия, способная обратить заклятье Рейстлина вспять. Эльф испугался: отказаться от Темного, которого он уже считал своим давно исчезнувшим и внезапно обретенным братом, он не мог. И не хотел. И тот был по-своему ему благодарен. В разгар очередной ссоры Темный сбежал из башни под невидимым восходом Нуитари, злой настолько, что даже Шойканова роща в ужасе отшатнулась от него.

Сбежал, чтобы не убить Даламара своей ненавистью ко всему живому. Когда Рейстлин позовет, он вернется, но пока им стоило идти каждому своей дорогой. Только вот путешествовать, называясь Темным, не представлялось возможности, и он вспомнил язык, вычитанный из древних свитков в башне Рейстлина. Так появился Доллморн.

Но хоть это имя и внушало страх путникам и завораживало детей чудными звуками, ему оно всё так же не принадлежало. Темный оставался безымянной половиной, вырванной из души Даламара.

Пару раз он попадался драконидам, чаще соламнийским рыцарям. И те, и другие покупались на сказку о странствующем эльфе, спешащем возвратиться в Сильваност. Эта отговорка так захватила его, что Темный решил и вправду направиться на родину Даламара. Он пару раз заговаривал по-эльфийски в трактирах, наложив на себя заклятье скрывающее его жуткую внешность, чтобы проверить, не раскроется ли его игра. Эльфы принимали его за своего и нередко звали продолжить путешествие вместе с ними. Некоторые были из Квалинести и, узнав, что он маг, начинали уговаривать перенести их на поминальные празднества. Темный тогда впервые не смог найти слов и сбежал, ничего не ответив.

Он отправился в Сильваност, убедившись в своем желании увидеть, где провел свое детство Даламар, и понять, почему тот сбежал при первой же возможности, решившись на недопустимое для эльфа — изучать черную магию. Его не узнал никто, эльфы не видели в нем того мальчишку, которого когда-то изгнали за изучение темных искусств. Лишь Эльхана смотрела на него, словно видела сквозь магию, что использовал Темный. И вскоре он покинул оживающий эльфийский город, захватив лишь книгу с рисунком, который он видел в памяти Даламара, и тонкое кольцо с синим камнем.

Темный долго стоял на дороге, не зная, куда направиться дальше. И вскоре ему пришла на ум Утеха, раз уж он видел родину Даламара, то стоило ему навестить и тот город, где вырос их учитель. Добираться Темный предпочитал пешком, но в этот раз он выбрал перенестись в окрестности Утехи, чтобы сэкономить себе время.

День он потратил, скитаясь по маленькому городку, разговаривая с людьми и осторожно узнавая про братьев Маджере. И почти все как один отправляли его в трактир «Последний приют». Спорить Темный не стал и к вечеру направился именно туда, подумывая, что там же можно было и остаться на время.

Он устроился в углу, сразу спросив про ночлег и еду, внезапно осознавая, что живот требовательно урчал. В башне о еде всегда заботился Даламар, и потому для него это было странным открытием. Миловидная официантка начала строить ему глазки, стоило Темному выложить на стол мешочек с золотыми монетами. Она была красива, молода, но он всё так же смотрел будто сквозь нее. Его интересовал сам трактир и муж хозяйки, поговаривали, что он был родным братом Рейстлина.

— А что такой загадочный гость делает в нашей Утехе? — Дезра — он уже выяснил, как ее зовут, — поставила на стол глиняный горшочек с картофелем и тарелку с мясом. Она замерла у стола, будто случайно поправляя узкую блузку на пышной груди. Темный не повел и кончиком острого уха. Официантка надменно вздернула курносый носик.

— Ну и пожалуйста, — пробурчала Дезра, разворачиваясь так резко, что взметнулись полы ее юбки. Эльф проследил за ней взглядом, видя, как она стала жаловаться на ухо ярко-рыжей девушке за стойкой. Темный даже начал опасаться, что его вышвырнут из трактира, но хозяйка лишь расхохоталась, растрепав волосы обиженной Дезре. Она что-то сказала официантке, и та недовольно насупилась. Хозяйку отвлекла довольно пьяная компания у камина, они окружили огромных размеров воина, и в отличие от своих слушателей, он успел выпить лишь горячего молока с медом.

— Тика!

Темный поморщился от того, насколько громким был этот крик. Он повернулся, ища обладателя столь звонкого голоса, с неимоверным желанием приложить того посильнее. Худой парнишка, одетый в лохмотья, собранные из самой разнообразной одежды, эльф даже заметил там изодранный до неузнаваемости шарф воителей Квалинести. Он размахивал кувшином, порываясь залезть на единственное у камина кресло-качалку и отобрать у товарища меч. Тика не выдержала, сдернула его на пол, и он, покачнувшись, с грохотом врезался в стол, за которым сидел эльф. Парнишка с трудом поднял неясный, пустой взгляд, и сердце Темного будто пропустило удар.

— Ты пьян, ребенок, иди, проспись, — он врал, не желая, чтобы тот уходил. Отвести взгляд от такого яркого цвета синих глаз Темный не смог бы, даже прикажи ему Рейстлин. Тот оперся о столешницу, уже более осознанно оглядывая эльфа.

— Как тебя зовут? — мальчишка почти захныкал.

— Доллморн.

Темный мысленно врезал себе самым сильным проклятьем, которое знал. Нельзя было так сходу представляться деревенскому пьянице, но тот, как заколдовал его, подчинив своей воле похлеще Рейстлина.

— Это что-то… Будто черное, — он задумчиво вскинул голову, будто бы действительно хотел перевести.

— Тьмы чернее, — объяснил Темный. — С одного из эльфийских диалектов.

— Доллморн… — он едва слышно прошептал, повторяя, и невольно задрожал. Темному показалось, что лишь теперь, когда этот мальчишка назвал его, прошептав словно заклинание, это имя полностью стало принадлежать ему.

— Наши имена должны звучать схоже. Правда, я всего лишь Черненький, — он улыбнулся. Эльф удивленно вскинул брови. — Не веришь, что у меня нет имени? Мать не успела меня назвать, а всем остальным было плевать.

Он кивнул, удивительно ровно для человека, который еще мгновение назад, казалось, на ногах едва мог стоять, и вернулся к своим товарищам, незаметно поглядывая на Темного из-под черной челки. Они были похожи гораздо больше, чем думали.

Темный, нет, Доллморн, дрожащей рукой потянулся за столь любезно оставленной Дезрой кружкой эля. Он затравленно подумал, что Даламар не учил его, что делать, когда кажется, что сердце хоть и продолжает биться, но кровь качает куда-то в пустоту. Эльф щелкнул большим и безымянным пальцами, снимая любое возможно наложенное проклятье. Не помогло. Черненький всё так же притягивал к себе его взгляд и, замечая это, смущенно улыбался уголками губ. У Доллморна начинали дрожать руки, неловко держащие вилку, когда он видел синеву его глаз. Ему казалось, что он просто тонул.

Черненький что-то шепнул воину, сидящему в центре их компании, и аккуратно выбрался из толпы. Едва успев увернуться от подноса Тики, он вернулся к столу Доллморна. Разозленная Дезра хмуро глянула на них, она наивно ревновала.

— Не часто у нас встретишь эльфа, да вроде еще и мага, — Черненький пододвинул себе стул и нагло уселся рядом с Доллморном, положив подбородок на руки.

— Ты здесь родился?

— А то! У нас так заведено — в Утехе родился, в Утехе помрешь. Только братья Маджере, — он кивнул на стол, у которого сгрудилась его компания, — Стали героями войны копья! Ты их точно знаешь…

— Еще бы, — угрюмо буркнул Доллморн, умолчав, что Рейстлин был его учителем.

— А я войну даже не помню. Лишь то, что дракониды разоряли всё, сжигали то немногое, что было у них на пути. Чтобы не думать об этом, я заливался всем, что позволяло мне хоть на мгновение забыться, — Черненький хмыкнул, стукнув кружкой по столу. — Герои кружки эля! А хитры были эти Повелители. Заставляли вкалывать на рудниках, там, видите ли, были жилы ценного для них металла, но и давали топить свои мысли в эле и гномьей водке. А когда дракониды исходят тебе спину плетью или на потеху вырежут знак своего легиона на груди, только и хочется, что раствориться в пустоте. Были и те, кто пытался их выпроводить… И ведь всегда находилась какая-то крыса!

Он отхлебнул из кружки Доллморна, подцепив кончиками пальцев кусочек мяса, и тут же их облизал.

— Я сначала участвовал в этих вылазках, я мелкий, куда хочешь забраться могу, а потом перестал… Каждый раз нас били сильнее прежнего, ведь кто-то из Утехи предавал. Воодушевлялись каждый раз, когда слышали про рыцарей, Золотого Полководца, да только у нас никого не было. Драконидов простым деревенским без помощи не победить, и постепенно почти все стали находить утешение на дне кружки. Кому расскажешь, не поверят — я пропил войну, — Черненький невесело усмехнулся, вглядываясь в жутковатое лицо эльфа, будто пытаясь прочесть его мысли. — Когда война закончилась, Карамон вернулся и так рьяно принялся отстраивать Утеху, а за ним и остальные подтянулись. А когда работы не стало… Каждый день вновь стал похож на прошлый. И все стали пропивать свои жизни, даже Карамон. Ты не видел его, когда тут была эта белая жрица! Такая надменная, будто всё лучше нас знает, да только ей никакая боль не знакома. Как она за нас решать может? Я тогда лишь надраться хотел, да только нас этот рыжий выгнал…

Доллморн с удивлением узнал в описании Крисанию Таринскую. Он наблюдал за Черненьким, почти осознанно чувствуя, как тот менялся вместе со своим рассказом. Он боялся, что утонет, но и выкарабкаться никак не мог. Страх и воспоминания о войне копья пугали и отравляли его изнутри, и отдавались каким-то смутным удовлетворением в душе Доллморна, словно тыкая его в то, что именно он был темной половиной.

— Я порой не знаю, буду ли жив завтра, — сказал Черненький внезапно. — И уж тем более не знаю, будешь ли ты здесь завтра. Вдруг тебе надо продолжить путь с рассветом? А я останусь в Утехе и буду жалеть об этом всю жизнь…

Он подался вперед, легко касаясь губ поцелуем, и спустя мгновение испуганно отпрянул, боясь, что тот его сейчас ударит. Доллморн ошарашено замер, а затем резко притянул к себе, целуя в ответ. Запустил тонкие пальцы в темные волосы, чуть оцарапал шею ногтями и, чувствуя, что тот не сопротивляется, лизнул в уголок губ.

— Красиво… — Черненький коснулся его щеки, проводя по черно-белой коже. Эльф дернулся. — Словно зубы, а тут уже просто росчерк.

Черненький провел пальцем по его губам.

— Ты видишь сквозь?.. — Доллморн хрипло закашлялся, голос подвел его.

— Другие видят тебя иначе? — спросил Черненький, удивленно вскинув брови, и бережно коснулся черного росчерка. Он большим пальцем прочертил контур метки вокруг глазницы, и Доллморн прикрыл глаза. Впервые он доверял кому-то больше, чем себе самому.

— В тебе есть магия…

— Разве?

— Иначе бы ты не видел сквозь морок, — эльф указал на зеркало на стене, там он отражался совершенно обычным, лишь кожа была слишком бледной даже для его сородичей. Только глаза оставались такими же бледно-зелеными. Черненький прикоснулся к щеке Доллморна, следя за своим отражением, оно повторило всё в точности, лишь коснулось совершенно обычного эльфа.

— Ты же такой, сдался мне этот твой морок, — он скользнул рукой на шею.

— Позволь мне… — Доллморн, не желая того, замер. Черненький выставил обе ладони вперед, и эльф прикоснулся к ним своими, как к зеркалу. Черненький медленно переплел их пальцы и потянул за собой. Шел он не совсем ровно, но уворачивался от иных посетителей таверны с удивительной ловкостью.

— Тика! — он перегнулся через стойку, чтобы дотянуться до нее, и чуть не свалился. Доллморн придержал его за талию. — У тебя же не все комнаты заняты?

— Крайняя у лестницы на чердак, — она наклонилась к нему, нехотя сказав об этом. — Будь осторожен.

Тика переживала, но смотрела с ужасающим пониманием. Черненький кивнул хозяйке трактира, понимая, что она не поверила бы сейчас ни единому его слову. Он был пьян и тащил наверх приезжего эльфа, не надо было быть магом, чтобы понять, как выглядело это в глазах деревенских. Но даже если Доллморн его и заколдовал, подчинив своей воле, чтобы получить желаемое, Черненькому было уже всё равно. Он хотел лишь поцеловать его, не боясь злых взглядов, и почувствовать, как тот будет касаться его.

Черненький не лукавил в своих мыслях, он просто хотел Доллморна.

Комната была не заперта, видно, Тика не думала, что она кому-то понадобится, и дверь с тихим скрипом открылась, пропуская их внутрь.

— Как ты это сделал?

Доллморн хитро ухмыльнулся, пальцами дергая внезапно ставшую видимой магическую нить. Черненький пинком закрыл дверь, поворачиваясь к эльфу.

— Ты… — Доллморн судорожно вдохнул, когда тот закинул тонкие костлявые руки ему на шею. Он был болезненно худым, и эльф, казалось, мог удержать его одной рукой. Доллморн опрокинул их обоих на кровать, раскрывая хитроумную застежку шарфа и срывая почти прозрачную кофту. Он замер, увидев жуткий шрам прямо над сердцем, в то же мгновение понимая, что Черненький рассказывал ему про себя.

— Уродливый, правда? Хотя он уже не болит…

Доллморн прервал его, поцеловал неровные белые линии, вздрагивая, когда тот выгнулся и прижался всем телом, а потом расстегнул свою рубашку. Черненький, как завороженный, прижал кончики пальцев к жутким ранам на его груди.

— А твои горят, словно им нет и дня, — это был не вопрос, он чувствовал, что эльф мучается, хоть и умело скрывает. Доллморн просто кивнул, отпираться уже не было смысла. Он застонал сквозь зубы, недобро оскалившись, и Черненький заулыбался, потянулся к его губам, осторожно лизнув в уголок, провел языком по росчерку на щеке.

— Я твой, — он едва слышно выдохнул, чувствуя изуродованные ледяным проклятьем руки у себя на животе. — Всегда должен был быть твоим.

Доллморн жарко поцеловал его, ласково касаясь худых бедер под шароварами, а потом царапая. Черненький вскрикнул, ногтями раздирая ему спину. Оба понимали, насколько наивно и глупо это было, и оба чувствовали, насколько сильно им это было нужно.

И когда тот, довольный до своей черной лохматой макушки, заснул, положив обе ладони под голову, Доллморн в очередной раз проклял свою неспособность попадать в царство сновидений. Он посмотрел на свернувшегося клубочком Черненького, кончиками пальцев рисуя узоры на его белых плечах и узкой спине, а затем перевел взгляд на только восходящую луну Нуитари. Лишь черные маги видели ее, но искры их магии в ее свете могли увидеть все. Доллморн чувствовал эти искры в Черненьком и знал, что толика алой магии в нем тоже была.

Он отвел черную прядь за ухо и нежно прикоснулся губами к выступающим косточкам плеча, а потом осторожно укрыл Черненького одеялом, вставая с кровати. Эльф схватил свою мантию с пола, вспоминая одно из самых простых защитных заклинаний, вплетая его в руны. Доллморн зашипел от того, как обожгла ему руку одна из магических формул, а горло сдавливали слова заклятья. Эльф поставил на капюшон скрывающую руну, едва сумев дочитать заклинание.

Доллморн вытащил из своей сумки книгу и грубо выдернул оттуда последнюю пустую страницу, стараясь унять дрожащие пальцы, едва удерживая перо. Он не знал, что написать, и криво выцарапал имя, которым хотел назвать Черненького. Тот верно сказал, их имена звучали бы похоже, и эльф с легкостью вспомнил тот давно забытый диалект. А потом Доллморн просто стал писать, корявыми буквами говорил то, что так и не смог сказать вслух. Он с удивлением почувствовал, что глаза у него защипало, и потер их искалеченными костяшками. Доллморн, надеялся, что тот найдет его прощальное письмо, когда проснется. Он прикоснулся кончиками пальцев ко лбу Черненького, вытягивая боль, которую принесла бы ему гномья водка на завтра. Будто замерцали в комнате черные искры, и Доллморн исчез. У кровати одиноко лежали его черная мантия и неровный лист бумаги.

Черненький проснулся рано, с удивлением отмечая, что голова у него не болела, хотя он точно помнил, что выпил вчера прилично. И эльфа, в которого влюбился с первого взгляда, помнил. Доллморн был удивительно не похож на своих собратьев, и этим он очаровывал. Черненький потянулся, рукой пытаясь найти его, но пальцы схватили лишь пустоту.

— Долл!.. — он резко повернулся на бок, распахнув синие глаза. В комнате он был один. Черненький подскочил, спешно накинув на себя почти прозрачную рубашку и извечный балахон. Он знал, что большего ждать было нельзя, но в глубине души надеялся, что Доллморн хотя бы с ним попрощается. Черненький почти распахнул дверь, когда взгляд его привлекла черная мантия, так и лежавшая на полу. Он почти упал на колени, судорожно вцепившись пальцами в бархатную ткань, и мелко подрагивающими пальцами взял листочек, лежавший рядом. Черненький развернул его, с трудом вчитываясь в витиеватый почерк эльфа.

_Морнинкэ, когда-нибудь ты переведешь это…  
Я ни человек, ни эльф, я порождение темного заклятья Рейстлина Маджере. Темная половина изгнанника Сильванести — Даламара. Узнав о его предательстве, Рейстлин, издеваясь, разделил его, чтобы тот примирился со своей двуличностью. Так появился я. Они даже имени мне не дали, я был для них Темным. У нас обоих не было имени, и я так же был не нужен тем, кто дал мне жизнь. От Даламара мне достались лишь искалеченные руки, доля его магии и способности в алхимии.  
Я сбежал, чтобы не уничтожить Даламара, в конце концов, он мне как брат. А я был его личной тьмой. И я взял имя Доллморн. Которым назвался тебе, но пока ты не сказал его, я не чувствовал его своим. Ты другой, Черненький, будто не из этого мира. Не топи свою магическую силу в эле, найди башню высшего волшебства, и попроси Ладонну тебя учить. Скажешь, что тебя отправил Темный, она должна вспомнить меня. И возьми мою мантию, я вплел в нее столько защитных заклинаний, что сбился со счету. Когда-нибудь ты узнаешь их, я уверен. И, может быть, посмеешься.  
Ты будешь сильным магом, сильнее меня и Даламара, ты сможешь даже потягаться с Рейстлином. Ты, не зная о магии, смог увидеть сквозь морок. Научись, Черненький, получи свой посох, но мантию сохрани… Я хочу знать, что у тебя останется хоть что-то от меня.  
Ты дал мне почувствовать себя живым, не темной половиной другого существа, а Доллморном. Даламар пытался объяснить мне, что такое любовь, и с тобой я испытывал что-то подобное. Я темное порождение магии, и я влюбился, Черненький. Я даже думал, что ты наложил на меня заклятье, но я просто полюбил. Ты рассказывал мне про войну, но я не видел ее. Даламар тогда был лишь изгнанником, он скитался вдали ото всех. А ты носишь шрам страшнее тех, кто сражался в этой войне лицом к лицу с Повелителями.  
Я отдам тебе свою магию. Надеюсь, она защитит тебя и поможет какое-то время. И я буду всегда рядом, хоть ты и не сможешь меня видеть. Я поддержу, когда тебе нужна будет моя помощь. Я буду с тобой, Черненький.  
Прощай._

Черненький почувствовал, что плачет. Он спешно утер глаза рукавом, но несколько слезинок всё равно упали на бумагу. Буквы поплыли замысловатыми узорами, растворяясь, теряя свои очертания. Он сжал лист, прижимая его к сердцу, и судорожно вдохнул, чувствуя, что не может успокоиться. Ему хотелось уткнуться в мантию Доллморна и горько зарыдать. Горло душили всхлипы, слезы вновь заблестели у него на щеках, и Черненький прижался к спинке кровати, сворачиваясь калачиком на полу. Он увидел, как на кончиках пальцев вспыхнули черные искорки. Доллморн был с ним.

Черненький не знал, сколько он так пролежал, но боль так и не утихала. Ему казалось, что когда драконид вырезал у него на груди тот жуткий символ, было не так больно. Если бы кто-то мог вернуть ему Доллморна, он бы отдал всё, что угодно.

Черненький сел так резко, что приложился растрепанной головой об кровать. Ругая себя, что сразу не догадался, он в одно движение замотал шею шарфом, скрывая алую отметину оставленную Доллморном, и почти рухнул, запутавшись в своих шароварах. Черненький подхватил мантию, наслаждаясь мягкостью черного бархата, накинув ее на плечи. Он вылетел в коридор, на ходу вспоминая, что комната Тики была этажом выше, под самым чердаком. Ступеньки жалостливо заскрипели, когда он перемахнул через них одним прыжком, вцепившись в резные перила.

— Карамон! Тика! — дверь с грохотом отворилась, и Черненький рухнул в комнату, запутавшись в надетой на одну руку мантии. — Карамон, где твой брат? Где Рейстлин?

Разбуженная Тика резко села на кровати, едва прикрыв одеялом пышную грудь. Глаза ее метали молнии, никто не смел переступать порог хозяйской комнаты, и уж тем более не этот мальчишка, спивающийся в свои двадцать.

— Где он, Карамон… — Черненький поднял голову, трясясь всем телом. Воин с трудом сфокусировал взгляд, надеясь, что ему это только кажется спросонья.

— Ты совсем пропил мозги, Черненький? Забудь про него и не вспоминай, — Карамон повернулся на другой бок. — В Бездне.

— Тика! Тика, ты пошла за любимым на войну, ты должна меня понять! Где он? Ответь, мне больше ничего не надо, только ответь, молю, — Черненький почти заплакал. Женщина с тоской посмотрела на него, а затем всё же ткнула мужа. Карамон тяжко вздохнул, с ненавистью ко всему живому продирая глаза.

— У моего брата был ученик, найди его. Кажется, его звали Даламар, он теперь магистр Палантасской башни.

Черненький довольно ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, как в груди разлилось уютное тепло. Он знал, куда ему идти.


End file.
